Benizakura
|enemies = Mosa |type of hero = Fighter }} Benizakura is one of supporting characters of Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin. He was voiced by late Takeshi Aono who also voices Kami and Solomon Muto. Appearance He is a brown and white Tosa Inu mix. History Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Benizakura is seen defeating a bull when Gin first meets him. Gin and Wilson see Benizakura fighting a bull. Later, Benizakura rescues the drowning Cross and takes him home to his owner Nobuo. Nobuo puts Cross on the strap and when she wakes up, she tells Benizakura that there is a messenger who needs to find Gin. Benizakura says he saw him who was just arriving with Smith. Benizakura knows that Gin is going to challenge him, and by the ways is ready to take the challenge and even kill the puppy. Benizakura promises to continue Gin's mission if he loses. Gin attacks Benizakura, letting him strike twice, so that he later can demand a re-match. Benizakura's owner finds Cross passed-out on the beach, and brings Cross to Benizakura. Cross tells Benizakura about the pack and their goal. Gin returns and challenges Benizakura to a fight, and makes him promise that if Gin dies Benizakura will take over as leader of the pack. Benizakura agrees and the fight starts. Benizakura defeats Gin, pinning him down to the ground, but is still impressed by Gin's fighting spirit, and he then decides to join the pack. Benizakura wins the battle, but does not kill Gin because of his courage and loyalty to his mission. However, he is unable to join Ōhu because he wants to take care of Nobu. Realizing that the boy has grown independent of him, he leaves the boy and then joins Ōhu in the battle against Akakabuto. Benizakura swims with Ōhu's army for Honshule and fights against Mutsu's four rulers. He defeats Uzuki in battle. Mosa had chosen Gin as his target, but Benizakura tries to block the bear and hits it on the ground. The bear is thought dead and Moss runs happily towards Benizakura. However, Mosa is still alive and Benizakura skips at the last minute as the bear tries to hit his friend. Mosa's claws sink into Benizakura's head and he is seriously injured. Mosa then leaves for Gin, who along with Ben, Gin wraps the rope around the bear. The four rulers of Mutsu are ordered to take care of Benizakura, but Benizakura kicks them off with irritation as he doesn't want to wait for bloodshed and wants to do something while he's still alive. Benizakura grabs the rope that is wrapped around Moss and pulls the bear into the pond, trying to set an example for Ohu Army. He twists the rope onto the tree trunk at the bottom of the pond, but at the same time his other hind leg gets trapped between the trunk and the rope. Gin tries to break the rope to save Benizakura, but Benizakura knocks Gin back to the surface because he didn't want Mosa to go free. Both Mosa and Benizakura drowned, and as the water calmed down the pond formed a bright red cherry blossom as a remembrance of Benizakura's warlike life. Ginga Densetsu Weed His spirit appears with the spirits of other Ōhu armys to support Weed in his duel against Hōgen. He takes Weed's place for a moment as Hōgen bites the puppy. Later, Benizakura is also on the Afterlife frontier receiving the dying Moss. Gallery Ginga: Nagareboshi Gin Benizakura-Ginga-Nagareboshi-Gin-benizakura-8198380-638-479.jpg Crimson_Cherry_Blossom4.png Ginga Densetsu Weed Snapshot20100919212613.jpg Ginga Densetsu Noah gdn_vol1_cover2.png Trivia *His name means "bright red cherry blossom". *Benizakura is sometimes romanized into Benisakura, but this is inaccurate. Navigation Category:Anime Heroes Category:Animals Category:Fighter Category:Nurturer Category:Tragic Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Strong-Willed Category:Strategists Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:Protectors Category:Warriors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Martyr Category:Rogues Category:Suicidal Category:Male Category:Ginga Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Wrestlers